Perfect
by Dark winged writer
Summary: The story of Wade Berrett and his lovely girl friend miss Laura and how they go together is rated m for sexual content later on
1. Chapter 1

There she stood on the stage getting her college diploma she looked out into the crowd and saw her mom so proud she was beaming. The girl graduating was Laura, her mother was Beth, and they were going out tonight her Beth had a great surprise for her daughter. Next to Beth was Laura's boyfriend of six years Stuart Bennett or in the professional wrestling world he was known as Wade Berrett. He was just as proud of his girlfriend as her mother was, he had helped her get over the stress of college and he would hope that he continued to help her through all the stress of her life, her whole life.

He had to work tonight but that is where Beth and Laura would be going tonight, to see him work he had a plan that her mother was in on. As Laura's name was called and she crossed the stage to receive her paperwork her mother and Stu clapped as Laura's father was no where to be found. They were flying back up to Maryland for his show and Laura's surprise. Stu has told Laura that she and her mother were coming to the show and that there would be a special surprise for here at the end of the show, not after it ended, actually right before it ended.

After the ceremony Laura came and found Stu and Beth she had taken off her graduation gown and was in a white tube dress with white flats. Stu was talking to Beth when she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He instantly knew it was her, she was the only one he knew that would touch him and he saw that her finger nails had CORRE stenciled on them. "Hey love! I'm very proud of you this is your big day and it will get even better tonight, but the plane leaves in a couple hours we need to pack up you dorm room."

They went up to her dorm and cleaned out the room Stu found a picture of them on her desk they where on a play ground at the swing set he was standing on the swing with her sitting between her feet. The picture was taken at her fathers, her child hood home. That was right before she went back for her third year of college when she introduced him to her father. That didn't go over well but Stu had managed to get Dave to warm up to him. Once the room was packed they headed down and out of the college campus, they got in a taxi and went to the air port.

There was a long wait for the plane to board; they were in first class seats so they would at least be comfortable. While they waited Laura and Beth read and Stu talked on his phone setting up his surprise and talking to some of his friends about his script for that nights show. When they were called to board he got off the phone and pulled Laura up to her feet and led her to the line.

Once on the plane Stu and Laura settled down in their seats. They were together in the two seats in front with Beth behind them. Stu looked as Laura leaned back and closed her eyes. He put his hand on top of hers only to see her smile and squeeze it. She didn't like planes very much, neither did her mother. Laura looked back at her and saw that her eyes were closed as well. As the plane took off Laura closed her eyes again, leaned back, and concentrated on breathing in and out at an even pace. Stu saw that she was near panicking and held her hand tighter, until at least the plane was up in the air. Once she had settled down Laura let go of Stu's hand and made sure her mother was okay. Seeing that she was Laura turned around to see Stu staring at her.

"What? You're staring at me Stu, what's wrong?"She saw that he started to smile when she noticed him watching her.

"Nothing is wrong, love. I just like looking at you, you are so beautiful who wouldn't want to look at you? What are you wearing to the show tonight?" He moved his eyes to hers.

"I don't know probably some jeans and a t-shirt, why?" She looked at him questionably.

"I was thinking you would wear something nice, I have a plan I might take you out somewhere nice after the show." He smiled wider when he saw her think it over.

"What did you have in mind, for me to wear, I mean?" She had her head tilted to her left and her hair fell over her shoulder.

"Actually I have an outfit for you at home, I picked it out, but I know you will like it." He saw her eyes lower as she thought it over.

Beth came up from behind them over the seat a little bit and put her two cents in, "You will like it Laura, I saw it, it is very much your style."

"Well, okay, you saw that it is my style, and Stu has a great fashion sense, I see him talking to the divas about their clothes all the time. So I guess it should be okay." Laura straitened her head and leaned back against the head rest.

"I have a feeling that you will like your surprise to night I know I will be waiting to see what you do about it." Stu smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek, Laura turned to see that he still had a big smile on his face, she in turn smiled back.

As the plane landed they gathered their bags and went home. Laura was led to her room saw the out fit that Stu had picked out. It was a black mini skirt, a purple halter top, a black leather jacket, and some black one inch heels. As there was only a little bit of time before they had to leave Laura got dressed and left with Stu and her mother and went to the arena where the show was taking place.


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the show Stu had to leave to go get ready for his performance. Laura and Beth were escorted to their seats in the front row on the left side of the ring when you are coming down the ramp. They were early they saw Justin and Heath playing around in the ring, Laura put her feet up on the rail and leaned back and just waited until they noticed her. It took Justin falling out of the ring on to the floor right in front of her and hearing her laugh out loud.

Justin looked up and smiled, Heath turned around and smiled, looking down and getting out of the ring. They walked over to her and leaned down on the barrier and stared at her. "What's with everyone staring at me, it's creepy."

"Its not that everyone is trying to be creepy, it's that you are very nice to look at. You are very beautiful, not many people can stop looking at you." Justin said, very plainly, still staring.

"He's right, Hun, a lot of men, superstars even, would love to have you by their side. And our Stuart is the lucky one to have you."Justin laughed at that, Heath looked at him questionably.

"Are you sure he's lucky, we have gotten to know Laura she is quiet the little spitfire. She could go off at any moment we never know what she might do. Do you really count him lucky?" Justin still laughed, just looked at Laura with those staring eyes.

"I count my self lucky, Justin." Stu had come down the ramp the boys had not noticed but Laura had that was why she had smiled when Justin making his comment. "I count my self very lucky to have this beautiful young woman by my side. I think she is the most intelligent, funny and kind woman to have by my side. She is very understanding and any man would be lucky to have her, I'm very happy the man she choose was me. As for her temper I am very sure I can handle that."

"I didn't mean that you couldn't do any better Stu I was just saying she is very unpredictable, and we never know what she will do next." Justin had stopped smiling and was looking very embarrassed.

"It's okay Stu I know what he meant, and I don't think you could get any one more understanding than me." Laura smiled and sat up straighter in her chair pulling her feet from the barrier, "Isn't the show going to start soon they are about to let people in you boys might want to get to the back, so they don't think you are giving autographs, I'll be fine here by my self, in fact I wont be alone I see my mother coming right now. So beat it I'll see you at the end of the show."

"Yeah I guess you are right, love, I will see you at the end of the show for your surprise." Stu leaned over the barrier and kissed Laura, a brief but rough kiss.

"It would be better if you just told me what it was, you know I hate surprises." She told his back as he walked up the ramp.

"I know love, but in the end you will like this one." He said as he continued to retreat from her view.

Laura's mother sat down with their drinks and started to munch on some popcorn. "He's right you know I think you will love this surprise."

Before Laura could question her the arena started to fill and people started to crowd around them. It wasn't long until you heard Do You Know Your Enemy By Green Day and the show started.

There was an update on Teddy Long and a couple matches, Edge came out and smacked talked about how he would still be the champion after Sunday at the Royal Rumble, then Edge had a match against none other than Wade Berrett. The match was pretty good went on for half an hour, and ended 10 minutes before the end of the show, Wade was the victor. CORRE went into the ring and congratulated him. He motioned for a mic and began to speak.

"Now I bet you think I am going to trash talk about how I just destroyed Edge but no, I am not. That was a very good match you put two elite athletes in the ring and you're bound to get one hell of a match. But I'm not going to talk about that either. No I am to talk about a very special person in my life, my girlfriend.

Yes I have time for a girlfriend as a matter of fact she is here tonight. She is right there," Stu pointed to where Laura was sitting and saw the complete look of disbelief on her face. "Now, love, don't look so scared nothing that you won't like is going to happen to you, but I do want you in this ring, so Justin Heath if you would please go get her." He stopped talking as Justin and Heath got out of the ring. Justin jumped over the barricade and walked behind Laura, Heath Extended his hand. Laura didn't know what possessed her to do it but she took the offered hand. Justin picked her up and over the barricade and followed her over.

"Justin grab a chair and bring it in for her to sit in." Justin did as told as Laura walked up the steps and smiled as wade held the rope for her to get in the ring. "Love, please sit down," she sat and looked up at him waiting for him to tell her what was going on. He went over to the corner and grabbed a little box from the edge of the ring. "Love this may come as a shock to every one but you, I love you with all my heart. I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with you." Stu got down on one knee, held the little box up, opened it and asked, "Love, will you marry me."

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She said so quietly the mic didn't even pick it up, but he heard it. He slid the ring onto her finger, and hugged and kissed her as the show cut out.


	3. Chapter 3

After the show was done, and the crowd started to disperse Laura and the others stayed in the ring and her mother was out in her seat. Laura got up from the chair and went to the edge of the ring and looked at her mother, "You were in on this weren't you momma?" She had tears in her eyes not believing that Stu would do something like this just to as her to marry him.

"Yeah I was in on it, I wanted to see you happy, and I see that look on your face when ever I see you looking at a married couple or a family. You want that and I think Stu will give that dream that you want." Beth got up and went around the barrier to her daughter.

"Yeah well, I do what a family and now I guess I will get one. But you will have to bear with me I just got a job offer at my old high school, the old drawing teacher is retiring, the ceramics teacher is taking over his position, and I am taking over her position. So I guess I can have some help planning the wedding while you work, but I will be calling you a lot to make sure things are alright with you, if that is ok." She was looking down at the ring that was now on her finger, it was beautiful a large diamond with onyx on either side of it.

"That is fine, love, you know you can call me any time you want. By the way your father already knows that you are now engaged to me I asked him for his blessing, and he gave it reluctantly as it was he gave it." Stu came up behind her and helped her out of the ring and took her up the ramp to the back and to his dressing room. The boys and her mother followed.

Laura looked down at the phone and saw that she had two new text messages. On from her brother, _congrats sis let me know if you need help planning._

The other was from her father, _I'm happy for you._

She put away her phone and saw that Stu was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled her away as the others got dressed they went out into the hallway with her mother. "I am happy you accepted for a minute there I thought you wouldn't."

"I am happy I accepted as well, you are good for me, and I don't think I could be with anyone else." The boys came out of the locker room.

"Stu do we have to go out to dinner, I really don't want to, I'd actually like to cook tonight." Justin said, he loved to cook any chance he got he did.

"Depends, Beth would you let us use your kitchen?" Stu asked looking at Beth very nicely.

"Yeah you can use my kitchen, so long as I can get some of the food." Beth smiled as Justin basically jumped up and down.

They all got into the big SUV that was driven to the arena, they drove to Beth's house and Justin quickly got out and raided the fridge for what there was to cook with. The others went into the living room to watch TV. It was a cold night snowing out matter of fact so Justin settled on a soup.

As Justin cooked Stu went to his bag that he brought and pulled out a folder and handed it to Laura. She opened it and was that it was housing listings for Queen Anne's county in Maryland. She looked over at Stu and he just smiled and nodded toward the folder. She scooted over closer to Stu and put the folder in between them and had him look too.

She saw the house she liked it was about ten minutes away from the school where she would work and it was quite large with a large yard that was what was important to her. She liked a large property it is what she was used to. It was also an old house built in a Victorian style.

Her eyes lit up when she saw all the pictures Stu looked over and saw that the house she liked was one of his favorites as well. "We have the weekend off I liked this house a lot too. I set up with the real estate agent to see this one tomorrow if it is as good as it looks we will draw up the agreement and move our things in."

"So I am getting everything I could ever want, now. Aren't I?" She still looked so wondered that Stu had to kiss her, and he did very well. Heath saw that and gagged, Justin had just come around the corner to tell them that dinner was ready and stopped until they parted.

"You two need to learn to get a room, just because you are the lucky ones that have someone doesn't mean that we want to see all the kissing." He commented, Laura looked up from Stu and flipped Justin and Heath off. "Dinner is done, if you two are done sucking face."

Laura got up and made her self and Stu a bowl of dinner and brought it back out to the living room and began to eat. Heath looked on, "And where is mine?"

"Out in the kitchen, go get your own." She smiled, as he huffed and went and got his own food.

Stu smiled as they finished eating in silence, and he took her empty bowl into the kitchen. Laura followed him and said she was going to go to bed up in her old room. This time he followed her. He waved night to the boys as they got up the leave. Stu and Laura made it to their room and changed. They snuggled up on the bed and quickly fell asleep as they were both really tired.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up the next morning kind of early, but they slept in a little bit. They got dressed and went down and had a cup off coffee with Beth. They told her they were going house hunting to day. She wished them luck as they walked out of the door. They went and got in Laura's Jeep and went to meet the real estate agent.

They arrived in front of the house and were greeted by a smiling small woman. They got out of the car and she smiled even wider. They shook her hand and she showed them into the house. There was a large basement that Stu would quickly claim if they bought the house, a large office that Laura would claim. The kitchen was large as was the dinning room. The living room would fit a large number of people.

The real surprise cam when they went outside. Out back there was a large back yard in it was a large in ground pool, and there was a wrap around deck on the back of the house. Laura looked over at Stu and saw that she wanted this house, and that was good because so did he.

"Miss, I think we are both sold on the house, lets go back to your office and draw up the papers." Stu assured the woman. She smiled and led them out of the house.

They got to the office and the agreement was quickly setup and signed and they finished with the real estate agent and got the keys to their new home. They went home to Laura's mother's house to pack her stuff up and move it to their new home. They got home and were greeted by Beth, Laura jingled the keys in front of her and her mom smiled and congratulated them and got some boxes from the basement.

Laura was already in her room packing up her clothes as her mom came up with the boxes and saw that her mom was near tears. "It's alright mom. You can come over any time you want and I will need help decorating and stocking the whole house full of everything I will ever need."

As they put the clothes and books and other various things into the boxes her mom calmed down. Laura looked up and saw that Stu was steady taking full boxes out to the car as they were filling them. When all of the boxes were out in the car they went down and went to their new house. Once at the new house Laura decided it was time to call her dad. The phone rang twice until she heard the familiar answer of, _"Dave's riverside garage"_

"Hey dad it's me."

"_Hey bug how you doing?"_

"I'm fine; actually Stu and I just bought a house."

"_That's great! When you coming by to get your things I'll make sure I'm home I want to see the house and your Jeep can't hold all the things you need to take there."_

"I was going to come by tonight or tomorrow and give everybody the good news. I wanted to tell you first. I knew you would be happy for me and the house is only a half an hour away from yours actually."

"_That's great! I was going to come home early now I defiantly am. I'll be home in about an hour so I'll see you then, and bring Stu he can do more of the heavy lifting, for the bed and stuff."_

"Okay Dad. See you in about an hour. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Laura looked over at Stu and could see him thumbing through a catalog to see if there was anything he might want. "Hey, we got invited to go to Dad's in about an hour. So we can get some essentials like my bed and other stuff like that. Plus we can bet a good meal not as good as Justin's cooking but it's a good meal all the same."

"Yeah, sure, that make sense, and I know you want to see all the friends that normally gather there on the weekends." He smiled when he saw her smile because he knew her so well.

The boys came over and saw the nice house, they approved very much. They talked about making the basement a gym and a sports bar. Laura yelled down the stairs to tell them to come up so they could go to her father's. They separated and took both cars so they could gather more.

They got to Dave's and saw that there were already things out in the truck. Laura looked and saw that there were beer bottles around the yard. Emmy was probably drunk and mad at Dave. They got out of the cars and went into the house. Laura walked into the house and heard at least three children scream her name then she was attacked.

Stu, Heath, and Justin stepped back and watched as she picked up the children and hugged each of them. Dave turned around and came and hugged his daughter as well. They went into the kitchen where it was quieter. "You wanted one able bodied work person I brought you three." Stu smiled while Heath and Justin glared at her. "You're getting fed and you can stay here and play a while you just got to help to my heavy stuff."

"Yeah I guess we can do that." Heath grumbled.

"The dresser and book shelf are already packed up and in the truck; the desk is next then the bed. Bug you can clean out your closet and Emmy has some stuff for the house that you can get." Dave smiled as Heath, Justin, and Stu laughed at her nick name.

"Bug?" Heath coughed out.

"Yes, bug, my dad has called me that since I was a baby, it's like you calling me Hun, and Stu calling me Love. It's an endearment, you get used to it." She smiled as he just shook his head. "Alright if you want time to play lets get to work."

"Fine, fine," said Heath as he started to take the things out of the desk and put them in a box. Justin and Stu took apart the bed the men moved all the heavy stuff while Laura and some of the kids came in and took all the things that where in closet and put them into boxes. All of them where done at the same time before it was dark. All the cars where loaded up the boys went to play. Laura went inside and got some food.

At dark they boys came in and ate then they left and went to the new house. They unloaded the cars and started to set up the master bed room.


	5. Chapter 5 sex

The next day they were ordering furniture and such to make their house to feel more like a home. They went to the mall and got TVs, appliances, and home ware things. They got home and a lot of stuff would be delivered the next day. Stu called and got internet, cable, and phone. They came out an hour later setting up the boxes and running lines. They would have a fully functioning house hold in less than a week.

"Love, you know I have to leave tomorrow morning." Stu said coming up behind Laura and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, Stu. But I'll be fine; I start work tomorrow, and then there is planning the wedding. I'll have enough stuff to do to occupy me." She smiled as he pulled her away from the sliding glass door she was looking out of.

"Well that's good; I will be calling to check on you a lot. Probably multiple times a day, I would suggest because you know so many teachers there that know you well that you bring your wedding ideas there so you can get help planning." He pulled her to the bedroom and watched as she dressed into her pajamas. "Love, I know that you are stressed with starting work tomorrow, so I was hopping that you would let me rub you down."

"I don't know, Stu, every time you rub me down, it always turns into something more." But she was powerless to stop him, he was pulling her towards the bed, he laid her down on the bed. He had her on her stomach and was leaning over her to rub her back. He was so good at that to, he did it often.

"I don't think you will object if it turns into something more, in fact I'm sure you will enjoy that very much." He leaned down and kissed the sensitive stop behind her ear. He continued to move his hands over her back and down to her legs. He could see the goose bumps rising over her flesh at his touch.

He put his hands up the back of her shirt and just lightly touched her sides making her shiver, "I thought you might like the way I rub you down, love." He continued a light torture of his love until she was nothing but jelly. He rolled her over and saw her eyes half closed and that they were heavy with lust. "There you are, do you want me, love?" He smiled as she closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Then you will get what you want."

He unbuttoned her night shirt and let it lay open so he could take in the wonderful sight that was his chosen woman, he would never tire of that sight. He kissed down her jaw to her chest stopping to take one nipple in his mouth, while he played with the other with his fingers. He looked up at her and saw that she was enjoying what he was doing. He kissed lower until he reached the edge of her pants.

He slowly pulled them down and off her body, and was surprise to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smiled against her skin; he kissed back up her body. He had her where he liked her, naked with him clothed and in control. He looked over and reached for the bedside table, "Stu, we are getting married, if I get pregnant I don't think you would mind that much, and I would welcome it."

"Really, love, you would welcome being pregnant with my child even if I couldn't be home to offer you the moral support you would need." He smiled when she nodded and realized just how much she loved this woman. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned back down so they were skin on skin and enjoyed the feel of her soft skin and curves against his hard muscle.

Laura put her hands on his hips and slid them towards the center of his jeans. She quickly undid the fly of his jeans and touched him through the material of his boxers. He groaned as she started to touch him even more. He moved off of her and finished stripping out of his clothing. He lay back down on top of his love and continued to torture her with light touched and skimming kisses.

Until finally he entered her, slowly and gently, knowing she wanted it to be faster, he tortured her that way to. He wanted her to say what she wanted she didn't talk all that much during sex and he wanted to here her noises. "Stu, please, faster, please." He smiled he got to hear her voice, so he sped up.

He felt her tighten as she came closer and closer to the edge she wanted to fall over. "It's alright, love, just let it wash over you, let your self fall over the edge you are on." He went faster until she clamped down on him and he came milking him for all that he could offer to her. "Love, I hope to give you the children that you want. Weather it be tonight that that should happen or later on in life, you will get the children that you want."

"I thank you for that, knowing that I want children, and you are willing to give them to me." She snuggled down in the crook of his arm and fell asleep. Stu reached over and set the alarm for six they both had to be up by then and they would at least be able to have breakfast together.

It felt like they were asleep for only minutes but the alarm was going off at six and roused them. They moved out of the room down to the kitchen and made a light breakfast. They took a shower together and readied for the day. There was a knock on the door and Justin and Heath came in and hurried Stu out the door towards the air port. But it was time for Laura to leave to and she followed them out the door and got into her Jeep.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura arrived at school to find she was one of the first ones there. She got a text from Stu saying he was on the plane and he'd call her after she was done work. She walked into what was her new classroom and saw that it was actually clean. She set up her room and wrote on the board what they would be doing today.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up to see her old ceramic teachers standing in the door way. "Hey Miss Z."

"Hey Laura long time no see, how was college?" She walked in and saw that she was setting up for the day.

"It was good, it went by fast for me, and you know me I like school. I'm just getting ready for my first day of teaching." She smiled as Stephanie came in and saw the ring that was on her hand.

"Is that an engagement ring on your hand that I see?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend of six years proposed on Friday. I have to plan a wedding as well as set up a new house and work, but I will get it done." Laura smiled as Stephanie smiled and came over and hugged her.

"Well that's good you deserve to be happy, I'll help to plan if you need it. Have a good first day schools about to start but lucky you, you have first period planning." She walked away as the bell rang for the students to start to walk to class.

True to her word Laura had first period planning. And she continued to set up her room for the first period she would be teaching. As the bell rang for the students to move to 2nd period Laura went out to stand in the hallway and awaited her students. She watched as a couple kids entered followed by more and more until the bell rang the second time.

She entered the classroom and stood up in the front of the room. "Hello class my name is Miss Grinavic I am the new ceramics teacher and I am hoping that you will enjoy this class. I enjoyed it when I was here; it is a very fun class. To start off we will go over the kinds of clay that are here for you to use, as well as the stages of ceramics and the tools you will find here." By the time they went through everything the bell was ringing on the way out she told then that there would be a quiz in a couple of days on the tools and stages.

As the day went on Laura got more tired but she expected that it was the first time she'd woken up at six in a couple years. She continued through her day with two more periods of ceramics one and finished her day with some nice kids and nothing to grade that meant she got to go home at normal time. When three o'clock rolled around she was out the door and in her car.

She pulled up to her house and saw all the packages on her front porch and realized how much she and Stu had actually ordered. After getting everything into the house Laura saw that there was a message on her answering machine. She hit play and heard Stu's voice over the speaker telling her that he was at the hotel and would be getting ready for the show soon and he would call her later.

Laura set to putting the things she had ordered into the room it was for. She started to set up the separate rooms. By pulling the things out of boxes and setting it where it should go. She was finished by the time Stu called, _"Hey, love."_

"Hey Stu, what you doing, baby?"

"_I'm getting ready for my match, I'll be done in about a half an hour then I'll probably be going to the hotel and getting some shut eye."_

"That's good you have fun I know you probably don't have long, so be good and have fun I'll talk to you later."

"_That's my woman, so understanding, I'll talk to you later, Love you."_

"Love you too, Stu, Bye."

"_Bye."_

Laura went about making herself dinner and went to bed so she could go to work in the morning.

The next month went the same way she'd work, Stu would call and all was normal, until she missed her period that month.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura knew she should have expected it, but it did surprise her. She was fine when she realized what was happening she called Stu.

"Hey Stu, do you have time to talk to me?"

"_Of course, Love, what is it is something wrong?"_

"You could say that, umm, I missed my period this month."

"_Well I know you wanted a baby. But to be sure you should make a doctors appointment. Do you need me, I can come home."_

"No, no I should be fine, I'll call you if it is confirmed, but you stay there I should be fine."

"_Okay, love, if you think you'll be fine. But you call as soon as you know."_

"I will. I have an appointment on Tuesday, so I will call you after it, but tell me how things are going with you."

"_It's okay. I actually have to talk to Vince about something then I'll call you with some news of my own."_

"Okay well I guess you need to get going for the show, and I need a bath so I'll talk to you later, baby."

"_Yes you will, and you will love my news, I love you, Laura, more than the world, you have a good couple of days and call right after the appointment."_

"I will I love you to Stu, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"_Bye"_

Laura Went up the stairs to the nice master bedroom and went to the in suite bathroom and set up the tub with her relaxation bath salts and slid into the nice warm water. As it was Sunday, she had to work tomorrow but that was fine her kids were really nice and hard workers and she had a couple of WWE fans in her classes. Finally feeling like she could face a class full of children in the morning Laura quickly washed her hair and got into bed.

She woke up to her alarm and was fine to go to work. She grabbed her planning book that had all the plans for her wedding in it; it was almost full as she was almost done. Then she was out the door. She heard the beginning of class start and noticed her normal kids that were late were once again late to class. As it was there third late she had to give them a detention. She tapped them on the shoulder and asked them to come outside the classroom.

"Boys, you were late again, this is the third time I know you are big WWE fans and I love that but just because you want to talk about the latest show or pay per view doesn't mean that you can be late all the time. So I have to give you both a detention, but I will make it easier it will be a detention with me, after school today so if you have to go to the back room and call your parents and tell them you will have to stay after, but if you can't it will be a real detention on Thursday. So go call your moms." She smiled as they said yes Miss Grinavic and went into the classroom.

She smiled as the boys came out and said that they could stay after. They went to work on their projects, she laughed as soon as they started to talk wrestling more than work on their mugs they were making WWE themed mind you.

As the bell rang they filed out and the other class filed in and quickly got to work this was her quiet class, the first one was her normal class. So she was able to finish her wedding plans and wait for Stu's approval. The bell rang for her third class, the bad class, but first she got lunch then them.

She tried to eat but as soon as the first bit of food hit her stomach, it rebelled and she had no doubt that her missed period wasn't from stress. She pushed the food away and went and got some ginger ale. She sat down in her seat and waited for her students to come in. When they filed in they were loud and rowdy so she knew she was in for an unpleasant day.

As the day of regular school ended, her after school kids came in. It was only the two boys that she was giving detention and the came in excited by that nights Monday night Raw, anticipating what was going to happen, both Triple H and The Undertaker had come back.

"Miss Grinavic, do you watch wrestling?"

"Yes I do, why do you ask?"

"They keep showing a flash back to about a month ago when a Wade Berrett proposed to his girl friend and I swear she looks just like you."

"That's because it is me, he is my fiancé." She replied.

"Whoa that's way cool, my teacher is famous." He was ecstatic and went and actually did his project.

Laura smiled as the boys did their work when time for the end of their detention came around, they left talking quietly to themselves. Laura went to her car and got in, when she sat down a wave of nausea hit and left her speechless. She slowly was able to control it and went home.

She made it to her house and went inside and saw she had a text from Stu, she had forgotten her phone that morning. It told her to watch Raw and she would see something that might frighten her but it wasn't true. Laura smiled as she heat up some chicken broth to let her body get nutrients it needed but it wouldn't be too hard on her stomach.

She turned on raw to see CM Punk smack talking then Wade came out alone and called him out shut him up which he did do, then all hell broke loose. Nexus came down then CORRE came down and it appeared that in the mix that Wade got hurt, and then it cut out to commercial.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura glared at the T.V. she waited for the show to come back on; it showed Stu going back stage with help from CORRE. The show went on and a few minutes after the second commercial, her hone rang. _"Hey love,"_

"Hey Stu so your surprise is that you are coming home?"

"_Yeah, I wanted to be home for you, while you're pregnant and our wedding is soon."_

"Okay I can deal with that but you have to keep the house clean and just be good while I'm at work."

"_I can do that. I'll see you in a day, bye love, I love you."_

"Bye Stu Love you too."

Laura went away from the T.V. and filled a bath so she could get ready for work in the morning. After her bath she went to bed to get a good night sleep, her appointment was first thing in the morning she was going to be a little late for her first class in the morning. Laura woke in the morning and got ready for her doctor's appointment.

Driving to school after the appointment Laura thought about what he had said, it was confirmed she was pregnant. She hadn't called Stu yet she would tell him when she saw him at home. She arrived to class and saw her class goofing off it was her first class of the day, and the only two people working were the boys she had given a detention to the day earlier.

She walked up behind them and noticed they weren't their normally talkative selves. "What's wrong, boys?"

"Wade Berrett got hurt yesterday on Raw. How are you not shaken up he is your fiancé, isn't he?" The one said.

"Yeah he's my fiancé, and I have news for you he's not really hurt, he's just taking some time off." She smiled when they perked up.

"Why is he taking time off?" said the other boy.

"Because we are getting married soon and he wants to spend some time with me."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Laura went out to the door and saw it was Stu at the door, "What in the world are you doing here, Stu?"

He smiled and said, "I wanted to see you and you never called me after your appointment, so I came to see what he said in person."

Just then Stephanie walked by and butted in, "Laura, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Stu just surprised me with a visit, actually I was going to invite him into my classroom, so he could meet some fans that are concerned about his well being, so Stu follow me, please." She just turned and walked in to the classroom.

Stu followed in to the room and instantly saw the fans she was talking about. Laura went and helped a girl that was trying to figure out how to draw something, Stu walked up behind the boys.

"So you are worried about my well being, are you boys?" Stu smiled when the boys turned around, "That's very nice of you boys but I assure you, I am fine, I just needed a little time off to be with my girl."

Laura looked up as the boys tripped over them selves to try and ask him questions. She had finished walking around the room helping people that needed it so she went and sat at her desk. Stu came over and asked her, "So what did the doctor say?"

"He said I'm pregnant and I need to take it easy and stay as relaxed as possible because I get so stressed, the vice principle asked me to introduce you to her so I need to do that, classes switch in five minutes so I'll introduce you then, if you want to stick around." She smiled when he got a worried look on his face.

"I can stick around, if you'll have me, and you better do what ever the doctor says to keep you and the baby healthy."

"You know I will, I haven't told anyone yet so you are the first one to know." She said as the bell rang, "Come on lets go find the V.P." Stu followed her out of the room into the Vice Principle's office.

She was happy to meet Stu and wanted to talk to him alone so Laura went back to class. The rest of her day was uneventful and she was unable to eat much of anything at, lunch but all of her classes behaved and she had nothing to grade again so at three she went home.

When she arrived home she found Stu in his gym downstairs thinking something over. "Stu what's on you mind, you're thinking about something, what is it, baby?"

"The Vice Principle said she thought about doing something with a, I don't know junior WWE program, she wanted you and me to teach it." He walked towards her, "I told her I would talk it over with you and we would think about it, but how are you feeling I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to eat to much today, but you have to try and eat something tonight."

"I know I have to take care of myself but now you are here to help me so I will be taken care of, but what do you think about this junior WWE program I know some kids I would recommend for it and you might have some girls even, I think it is a good idea I'd help you if you needed my help." She smiled when he backed her to the wall and caged her in with his arms.

"You think it is a good idea do you why is that, I was thinking I would do it and if your onboard I would love the help. But do tell me why is it a good idea?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek and moved over to her mouth, where he kissed her thoroughly.

"I'm glad you going to do it. Most of the kids that give us problems not big problems but problems are fans of wrestling and it might straighten them out."

"I'm glad you think so because I already called Vince and he said go for it so you can do the costuming because I know you can sew well, but for now we need to take care of you." With that he took her upstairs for some dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Laura arrived to school to find the Vice Principle outside her door, waiting for her. "Laura, did your fiancé talk to you about what I wanted to do for some of the wrestling fans in the school?"

Laura smiled, "Yeah he did, he even talked to his boss to make it official and he told us to go for it, so how do you want to get the word out that we are doing a wrestling school for teenagers."

"Well I was think you would go on the morning announcements with one of your favorite wrestling t-shirts and tell them what is going on, seeing as its Friday, you could go on today and we could have next week for sign ups then start the week after." The Vice Principle was excited that the WWE would actually agree to this.

"That's what I thought you would say hence the reason I brought some of my shirts I need two of my students to help me but I know the perfect two and here they come they aren't late for once." Laura smiled as the two boys came up. "Julia this is Collin and Brady they are the major WWE fans in my second period class, boys we are going on the announcements this morning to announce, and you boys will love this, that we are starting a Junior WWE training program for kids here in this school."

"Really! That is awesome who's going to be the trainer though?" Asked Brady the shorter of the two.

"My fiancé is going to be the trainer I am the school sponcer so the grades have to stay up or you get booted out. So come with me I've got some shirts for you we need to get to the announcement room A.S.A.P. Let's go." The boys ran into the room and looked at their seat and saw an Undertaker shirt for Collin and a Triple H shirt for Brady, Laura took off her jacket and revealed a Shawn Michaels shirt of her own.

"Okay let's go down there." The boys took off down the hallway having Laura chase after them they got to the room after the pledge and stood waiting for the director to tell them to go on. They were waves on quickly,

"Listen up all of you Professional Wrestling fans, I'm talking to those people that watch Raw, NXT, Superstars, TNA, and Smack down, this is and announcement to you. Starting the week after next there will be wrestling school for the students at this school after school every day, it will be taught by myself and someone special that someone special is none other than Wade Berrett, you may ask how we got him that is simple he is my fiancé so if you want to become a wrestler of just give it a try sign up outside my room, the ceramics room, next week, and we will be meeting there the Monday after that week to start." Collin and Brady just stood there and I knew they would be the first ones to sign up.

Laura walked back to her room as the boys went to there first period, she made up and printed out the sign up sheet and then went and made some tea and went and talked to Stephanie, "Hey Steph, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um I'm pregnant, so I might need your help keeping my classes under control because I'm not supposed to get that stressed. It wouldn't be good for the baby." Laura was twisting her fingers together in nervousness.

"Of course I'll help you. You need to do what ever the doctor tells you, and the activity you are doing is good for stress relief, and you'll have Stu to help you, but I'll help you too. Well I have to get back to my class but the bell will ring soon so then you get your class finally. Take it easy." She waved her off and went back into her room.

Laura went back to her class room and posted her sign up sheet outside the door. The bell rang and the first two kids in her room were Collin and Brady. "Miss G, I can't believe you are actually doing this, it's so cool. I already signed up outside the door."

"Yeah me too."

"That's good boys but remember is you grades don't stack up you are out of the program, so get to work, I'll show you how to make the next project seeing as you are ahead." She smiled as the boys agreed and went about their work. That period and the period after went by really fast, but the fourth period seemed to drag on and on, the class was too noisy there were a few students working and behold they were the secret wrestling fans and they were ahead too.

When the day finally ended and she was allowed to go home she came home to music blaring in the house and she knew the culprit, she walked in and found Justin in the kitchen cooking her something no doubt and Heath and Stu down stairs in Stu's man cave. Justin came over and took her jacket and handed her some hot tea and told her to go sit in the living room, after she sat down Justin came in with a bowl of soup, his special soup that always helped keep nutrients in ones body but helped settle their stomach too.

"Thank you Justin, what are the boys doing?" she asked she thought she heard more voices down stairs.

"Mark, Hunter, and Randy came over so they are telling Stu how to deal with a pregnant woman, which by the way congratulations, you'll make a great mom. I'm going to leave the recipe to this soup in case you need more but you eat that then we'll go downstairs with the boys." He smiled as he sat down with a bowl of his own as they ate.

Finished they went downstairs seeing the boys playing a video game she just shook her head then Stu pulled her into his lap where she ended up falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The weekend and week following were uneventful, She brought her soup to school and was able to actually eat something and she had a few students stop her to ask her a question about the program. At the end of the week there were about thirty names on her sign up sheet six of them were girls, three of the girls were in her second period that surprised her.

When Monday afternoon came around there were about twenty-three screaming kids in her classroom and seven sitting up by her desk talking quietly to her, "Miss G, when is Wade Berrett going to be here?" Asked the smallest of the girls, Savanna was her name.

"He'll be here in like a few seconds; actually he's probably in the gym setting it up because that is where we will be working." She smiled as Savanna just nodded and went back to writing in her notebook. Laura stood up, "Everyone, we need to go to the gym to get the first day under way so, when you go in sit on the bleachers that are right near the door we are going in."

The children ran out the door to the door of the gym and sat quickly in the bleachers; Laura walked in and saw all the children sitting quietly staring forward and waiting for direction. Laura went and stood next to Stu and smiled when he put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "I've never seen all these children this quiet, there were seven children behaving themselves in my room those children shouldn't give you much a problem but the others I'm not so sure, but you need help I'll help you."

"Thanks love," he turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth roughly, they heard a collective gasp go up from the students. He turned to the class, "So all of you think you could be a wrestler, we are going to see about that, it is going to be tough and it is a lot of hard work and discipline, the discipline you are suppose to have in school will come in handy in this program.

We have Miss Grinavic soon to be my wife, but what are you to call me Wade Berrett it my stage name, my real name is Stuart Bennett, so you can call me Mr. Bennett or Stu, I will answer to either, now you have to start learning the basics, so we have a woman to help up for you girls, Victoria will you please come out."

Out from the girls locker room walked the black widow herself, Victoria, carrying a bag for the girls while Stu went to the other end of the bleachers and grabbed a bag for the boys. "In these bags are your warm up clothes you are to wear everyday because this is a sport so everyday we will meet and it is counted as a sport, but it's a year round sport, so let's get started."

The boys and girls split up into the different genders and went with their trainers Laura sat down on the bleachers and found her cross-stitch baby blanket she was about to start for her little one. She looked up and saw the boys on one side and the girls on the other starting to learn the basic moves that would be used in the ring.

Stu found that Collin and Brady were the best athletes and good leaders so he broke up the boys into two teams with one boy leading each He stood back and watched as the boys lead their groups to learn the move giving the ones that needed extra attention the attention they needed, Stu backed off and let the boys teach the group he came over to see Laura. "How you feeling today, Love?" He just looked on as she shrugged. "Those are the boys in your second class they are very good they act like they study the show. I have a job for you; you love to write so I need you to write us a story line maybe making Collin and Brady a tag team. You think you can do that, love?"

"You know me I could write the shows you do now probably better than some of your writers, you tell me what kind of perimeters you want in the story line and I'll start writing it." She smiled as he started to explain what he wanted to happen in the little show they would put on once all the training was done.

"Why don't you go check out the girls training maybe Victoria can give you things to think about when you write." He smiled as she got up and did go over to see the girls.

Laura smiled as she walked over to see Savanna excelling in her field, she was a flyer and she seemed to be good at it. She looked between Savanna and Brady and saw them share small shy smiles, and saw good material for a story line. She walked over to Savanna and asked her, "Savanna do you like Brady, like have a crush on Brady?"

Savanna blushed and nodded a small nod, "Would you mind if I put you in a story line with him like have you two dating in the story line." Savanna looked shocked then cocked her head to the side and thoughtfully shook her head to say she wouldn't mind.

Laura walked over to Brady and asked if he would mind being in a story line with Savanna, he said he wouldn't mind. Laura went back to the bleachers and started to write in a notebook the storyline she had in mind including tag teams, a stable, heels, and faces, and the more she tweaked it the more she liked it. When the bell rang at 4:45 the students went and changed and then ran out to the late buses saying see you tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura was having fun after school she was watching as the students learn to be better people and have more discipline. The things they were learning in the program were coming through in there school work.

But she was getting sicker and sicker she could barely eat and it was making her worse. She would watch the kids and smile they were having fun and some of them were really good. She was finished with her story line and was teaching it to the kids, it wasn't long until their first performance and she knew they would be awesome.

There would be tickets going on sale soon for the first show and she didn't know how many would be sold but she knew a couple of WWE superstars would be there. She had told the children that they would be there and they were so excited. They kept working hard and she was very proud of them.

It had been about six weeks since her pregnancy was confirmed and it was now almost Halloween and she was sitting with her mom and a woman she considered her big sister in a wedding dress shop. She was looking at all the dresses and she had found the one she wanted, it was a Victorian style and had a corset. After she was going to finish at the dress shop she had a doctor's appointment that Stu was meeting her for. The alterations at the shop went by and she was at the doctor's office to see Stu sitting on the hood of his car waiting for her.

"Hello, Love, are you ready to go see the image of our little one?" He tucked her beneath his shoulder and led her into the building.

"More than ready, I want to know that they are healthy, I still think its twins." She smiled up at the scared look on his face.

"God forbid its twins, especially if they act like me I was a terror when I was a child." He chuckled when she looked hopeful. "I'll have to stay close even if they are girls which I hope they are; I always wanted little girls."

"Well I want boys and I think it is boys I'm like my mother I know what I'm having." She smiled when Stu looked a little worried. "What, you don't want boys?"

"I really don't care what we have, so long as you are happy." He smiled as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Well good I really don't care what I have either so long as they are healthy and safe." She smiled as the nurse came around the corner and called her name. "Come on it wont be hard to do this all it is, is an ultrasound and a heart beat."

"Well lets get this done we need to go home all the boys are coming over to see you." He laughed when she got a pained look on her face, "it isn't that bad I think they have a few surprises for us when we get home."

Just then the doctor came in and was making sure everything with Laura was okay. She had her pull up her shirt to get the ultrasound and Laura's suspicions was confirmed she is indeed having twins. Stu was amazed when the heartbeats played as close they were to being in time. The gel was cleaned off and Laura was cleared to go home but come back in three weeks. Laura got in her car while Stu got in his and they headed home.

As they got out of their cars they heard loud rock music going through the house Laura smiled as Stu pulled her beneath his shoulder as he led the way up to the house. As the door swung open and she was greeted by Justin with a cup of tea and she was pleased to see it was her favorite and he even put sugar in it.

"Where are the rest of the boys Justin?" She asked as he sat her down at the table and proceeded to make her a bowl of soup. Stu had left her side and went to find Heath.

"They went to cover up you surprise so you can be surprised when you see it. But Stu told me you haven't been eating very much and insisted I feed you before you get to see it, so do me a favor and eat the soup so I can see the look on your face." He looked around and saw the boys were coming down the stairs to make sure she was eating.

"Love, you need to eat, eat the damn food or do I have to feed you." Stu smiled at her.

"I don't know if I can eat Stu, it's been very hard for me lately." She looked down and played with the soup but didn't actually eat any part of it. Stu sat down next to her and pulled the spoon away from her hand and put it in the soup and pulled out some and held it to her mouth. He just held it there waiting for her to take the bite. "I really can't—" Stu waited until she opened her mouth and put the spoon in.

"I'll get you to eat one way or another now eat the soup." He put the spoon back in her hand and let her feed her self; she ate the bowl very quickly. "Very good now that you have eaten you get to see the surprise."

He took her hand and put it in the crook of his arm and led her up the stairs to a room that was very near to their bedroom. He pointed to the door knob and let her turn it. Inside of the room was a nursery set out for twins it was a cream color with neutral colors for the changing bed and the cribs. She walked into the center of the room and looked all around, she turned back to Stu and the boys, "I love it."


	12. Chapter 12

So it was Monday again and Laura was sitting in her class room drinking a cup of tea with sugar and she had soup in her fridge. The bell was about to ring and she was just trying to relax and stay calm. Her second period was her good period and she was waiting anxiously it was seven days until her wedding it was this Sunday.

She smiled as the bell rang and she saw all her students walking in they were on their last projects, and her wrestling kids were done all together, they came up and were sitting at the table closer to her and just talking her ear off, mostly about her wedding now and Colin and Brady wanted to know about the babies.

Laura was three months along to everyone could see she was pregnant, and almost everyone was giving her gifts most of the girls had made things and Laura was expecting a friend to show up so she could ask a favor of her. She smiled as the boys were asking what she was going to name the little ones and thinking they should name the babies after them, if they were boys like she wanted. Then there was a knock on her classroom door.

Laura made her way over to the door laughing as the kids in the class were laughing at her. She opened the door and was hugged. "Hi Hannah, how are you?"

The woman that was about the same age as Laura, with pink hair looked her over. "I'm good; I see that you have been a busy little bee."

"Have you ever known me to be anything but?" She laughed. Laura lead the way into her class room and sat at her desk.

"Honestly no you were always doing something. Wow its clean I don't think I ever saw the desk when it was Zeiler's." Hannah laughed. 

"I heard that!" Was yelled from the back room.

Both Hannah and Laura started to laugh. "So what did you want me to do for you?" Hannah asked perched on the counter near Laura's blackboard.

"I'm getting married in a week on Sunday. I want you to go to my house my fiancé is there and he knows you will be coming I have a flat paint on the walls of the nursery I want you to draw a nice mural on the walls while I'm away from the house. Something that is suitable for boys or girls and it is twins." Laura laughed rubbing a hand over her belly.

"I can do that for you Laura. So what's the wedding going to be like?"

"I planned a fairytale wedding and it's going to be very interesting. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Laura smiled.

"Your only other way is insanity." Hannah laughed when Laura smacked her in the arm. "Just so you know your life is changing and it will be nothing you expect."

Laura looked up to her door to see Stu, Justin and Heath all standing there with flowers. "Oh believe me I know."

THE END

A/N: I know the ending sucks but I ran out of ideas sorry lovelies.


End file.
